Whatever You Dish: Part 3
by Gabby-kun
Summary: Sequel to Whatever You Dish, Part 2. Neither of them would have ever expected for one of their usual fights to make such an "unexpected turn". LIMES.


**Summary**: Sequel to Whatever You Dish, Part 2.

**A/N**: I decided to go ahead and get this out the way while I still had the chance. Still Rated M cuz of lemons. lhh :) Please R&R.

...

**Whatever You Dish: Part 3**

...

He stood in the doorway, watching as she abused the air with frustrated kicks and jabs. He made sure that, though she was in perfect view, he was not. Her infuriated shouts filled the empty dojo with each blow she bestowed on her imaginary opponent. Ranma would have hated to be that guy.

He continued to watch as she released all bitterness with more attacks to the air.

He had to do something. But now probably wouldn't have been the best time. Her emotions were heightened and if he were to say the wrong thing...or even make the wrong move, it would be all over for him. But as he sat there and watched her, it irritated him that he was the cause of her current condition. He wanted to hurry up and set her mind at ease and restore their relationship. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, though.

After sucking in a sharp breath, he stepped to the doorway. A long moment passed until he accumulated the courage to enter. Akane's back was turned to him, so she was oblivious of his presence.

Before she could turn around and discover him standing there (which probably would have aggravated her more), he spoke.

"Akane..."

She stopped in the middle of her katas. She didn't bother to turn around and look at him, though. Panting for breath, she reached for the towel around her neck and wiped her face.

Ranma took a few careful steps forward. Akane still stood there, her back to him, and her shoulders tensed. Ranma decreased the distance between them. He paused about two feet away from, uneasy about being so close to her in this state.

Akane's shoulders dropped. Ranma jumped into a defensive pose when he thought she was about to turn around and strike.

Instead, she turned and walked around him, not even bothering to throw him as much as a glance. Ranma watched as she casually left the dojo. He exhaled hard. This would more difficult than he thought.

"How long are you gonna stay mad?" he asked after he caught up with her.

Akane 'hmphed'. Dabbing her face with her towel, she continued on as if he didn't exist.

"C'mon, 'Kane. You don't really think I'm that kind of guy, do ya?"

She didn't respond.

Ranma frowned. Okay. Akane being upset with him was one thing. But her IGNORING him was a whole different story.

Upon arriving to the screen door, Ranma jumped in her path and blocked her. "The LEAST you could do is yell at me and call me a jerk or somethin'. Just say SOMETHING."

Akane looked down at his arms, that were now gripping her shoulders. Then she glared him in the eye.

BONK!

Ranma hit the ground. He groaned and held his throbbing nose. Akane continued on her way.

"She..." He wobbled back to his feet. "...is so...UNCUTE!" he yelled at the afternoon sky.

Dinner was silent. Akane ate her ramen without acknowledging anyone else. Ranma pouted as he slurped the noodles from his soba and Nabiki just watched the two with amusement.

No one bothered to start a conversation. Therefore, the only trace of sound in the room was the clicking of chopsticks, the slurping of noodles, and the ticking of the clock on the wall. After a while, the deadened atmosphere of the room drove Nabiki crazy.

"Well...This is depressing."

The other two threw her a glance, but said nothing.

"Anybody...wanna talk about their day?" she asked.

Neither of them responded.

Nabiki sighed. "Fine...I was just trying." She pushed herself to her feet.

Akane looked up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a while...Maybe by the time I come back, you two will have made up."

"Wait, Nabiki don't-"

"Have fun," she said closing the door behind her.

Akane exhaled. Great. As if things couldn't get worse.

She tried to continue her dinner in a peaceful state of mind, but the fact that she could see Ranma staring at her through the corner of her eye made her uncomfortable. So she took what was remaining of her soba and started for the kitchen.

As she drained the cup in the sink, her mind wandered back to what she saw earlier. She had been on her way to the Cat Cafe. She had rehearsed in her head a few topics she could bring up in order to start a conversation with him. If it went according to plan, everything would have fallen smoothly into place and things between them would have return to normal.

But that hadn't been the case. The cafe came into view and Akane rushed toward it. She slowed to a walk and reached for the door, when she heard familiar voices. One of them was clearly distinguised as Shampoo's voice. And the other kind of sounded like...

"Ranma?" She glanced toward the alley way. After a second of thought, she let go of the cafe's door and shuffled toward the side of the building.

Her eyes bulged at what she saw.

Shampoo lay sprawled out on the ground, with Ranma's body covering hers. Shampoo cooed in bliss.

Akane felt her stomach drop. Her heart throbbed immensily, as if someone had clutched it repeatedly. Blood rushed through her veins, traveling to her face. Her fingers curled into a tight fist. Tears stung her eyes.

Ranma quickly climbed to his feet. His eyes met and locked to hers. He was obviously trying to think of an excuse. But not THIS time, Akane thought. He wouldn't deceive her with his cunning explanations. What she saw was unmistakably clear. Her body trembled in extreme sentiment, knuckles white from being compressed so tightly. Before her fury took over and dominated her actions, she turned and walked away.

Akane hadn't noticed when the noodles slid out of the cup and clogged the drain. Her hands quivered as her blood began to boil again. She couldn't believe she had actually fell for a libidinous jerk like him. She couldn't believe she had actually let him...

Akane blushed as she remembered all that took place in the dojo the previous night. She had actually..."done that kind of stuff"...with him. And then she catches him engaging the same with Shampoo. So he HAD been taking advantage of her.

She accidentally crushed the ramen cup and the remaining soup dribbled over her hands. She threw the cup down in the sink and ran her hands under the water. Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulder. By custom, she turned around to see what it was.

Ranma stood there a few feet away from her. Akane immediately turned back around.

"Akane...You can't ignore me forever."

She thrust her hands back under the running water and left them there. That's what you think, she thought.

"Okay, listen," he said. "You don't have to talk to me, but just hear what I have to say. What you saw yesterday...better yet, what you THOUGHT you saw, wasn't what it seemed. You just happened to come in at the wrong moment."

"Oh yeah right," she mumbled. "That's what you always say."

"And that's what I always mean." He took a few steps forward until he was standing beside her. Though, she still refused to make eye-contact with him. "Akane, how come you never believe me?...Is it because I have all these fiancee's, even though I'm not engaged to them by choice. Even though I have remotely no romantic feelings for any of them. What is it that gives you the impression that I'm the bad guy?"

She looked at him for the first time. "I know what i saw ealier, Ranma."

Ranma sighed. "Let me ask you a question, Akane. You see how much Shampoo comes on to me. It's been that way ever since I defeated her in my male form and she set out to make me her husband. You see that, right?"

Akane nodded, weakly.

"Okay. And you also see how much I resist her and push her away. Right?"

Akane nodded again, not really sure where he was going with it.

"So why do you always suspect ME as the pervert when you catch us at a bad time? I won't lie, Shampoo's pretty cute. So if I really desired her, don't you think i'd do it openly. Don't you think I'd ACCEPT her advances when she comes on to me?"

Akane thought about it for a while. Then she nodded.

"But I don't, do I? And that goes for Kodachi as well. You can clearly see that I don't accept their romantic behaviors. So why am I always blamed?"

Akane looked down, not really having an answer. "I don't know... you did that stuff with me...even though it was just a challenge, but...still..."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "And they call ME dense... Akane, if anyone else- that means Shampoo, Kodachi, or Ukyo- were to have challenged me in that way, I wouldn't have excepted it."

"Huh?" Akane looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Because..." He blushed and tried to look at anything besides her. "Even though we called it a "challenge"...I didn't consider it one..."

Akane looked at him confused. She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"...I...I-I did it...more because I WANTED to do it, than because you challenged me...You get what I'm trynna say?"

Akane stared at him. "So you're saying... You wouldn't have done it with them, but you would do it with me?...But...why?"

Ranma frowned. "Geez. Are you really that stupid?"

A frown formed on her face. Ranma quickly regretted it and smiled apologetically.

"I mean...What I meant to say was...Isn't it obvious?"

"But last night you made it clear that you only "liked" me. You don't have any romantic feelings for me, either. So if you weren't taking advantage of me, why go that far with me?"

Ranma's facial expression changed. It was almost a look of confusion and understanding mixed. His features softened. "So that's what this is all about...Last night when i told you I liked you...you thought I was saying that...I didn't LOVE you?"

"Well, yeah,"Akane said.

Ranma shook his head and looked down. "Do you mind...if we go out back and talk?"

Akane reluctantly turned the water off and dried her hands. She followed him through the living room, to the back yard. Ranma took a seat on the wooden deck and offered her a seat next to him. She took it. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. They just watched as the koi leaped and splashed in the pond. Akane looked at him, expectantly.

"Well...?" she said.

"Let me ask you something else. Yesterday...what did you mean when you said, "You can never make me feel better."?"

Akane furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh...that?" She remembered saying something like that. He wasn't seriously bringing that up, was he? "I was upset...I say a lot of things when i'm upset."

"Yeah, but I could tell you meant it...Does EVERYTHING I say really hurt you?"

"Well..." Akane looked down. "Not EVERYTHING...Just...most things."

Ranma looked at her. "Well, you already know that I'm not good at words and stuff. Sometimes I want to say something...but...something totally different comes out. Like last night, for instance. I said I "liked" you but...I..."

Akane stared. "You...what?"

Ranma's blush became more apparent. 'C'mon,' he thought. 'Just say it.'

"I uh," His mind became a jumbled mess again and he feared again that if he tried to hard, something bad would come out of his mouth. "I..."

"It's okay," Akane said.

Ranma snapped out of his stupor. "What?"

"You don't have to say it again."

"Say...what again?"

Akane smiled. "That you love me."

Ranma jolted. "U-Uh...w-when did I say that?"

"You know. Back in Jusenkyo...when you thought I was dead..." Akane suddenly frowned. "Or are you going to deny again?"

"Deny what?" he asked, stupor induced once again.

Akane giggled. "Anyway, I shouldn't have tried to mislead you into confessing...and always jump to conclusions about you. I guess, sometimes I just get so..."

"Jealous?" Ranma finished for her.

She glared at him. "Whatever...And I just need to reassure myself...Sorry."

Ranma sighed. "I mean, I guess i can see where you're comin' from. If I was in your position and I had a sexy fiance who was engaged to many, I'd get pretty jealous, too. And I'd worry about his other fiancees snatching him away."

Akane frowned at him. She opened her mouth to respond but didn't get the chance to.

"But I promise, Akane, " he said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Her expression changed and she stared at him. "Ranma..." Neither of them said much more for several seconds.

Suddenly, Ranma smiled and looked away. "...Because you're one of a kind, Tomboy."

A small vein appeared at her temple. "Well...so are you, Dummy."

"Not as unique as a macho chick like you, though." he said sticking his tongue out.

"I'd like to see you try to find a greater idiot than you."

They glared at each other.

"Clumsy ox."

Akane pouted and turned away.

Ranma paused and stared at her. "...Sorry...I should try not to..."

"Oh please. You think that actually hurt my feelings?" Akane turned back around, smirking. "Try again, Moron. I can take whatever else you dish."

They were quiet for a moment.

Ranma smirked back and looked her in the eye.

She returned the look.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met.

This time it felt different to Akane. It felt more...

...right.

She reached for his shoulders to pull him closer. He must have had the same intention because he reached for her hips and pulled her forward until she was on his lap. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and Akane sighed at the familiar, blissful feeling that lit a fire inside her. Feeling the warm body heat, radiating from his toned torso felt great due to the cool evening breeze that sent goosebumps over her arms.

His eager hands roamed and explored her body through the outside of her clothes. She moaned when he managed to brush over those sensitive spots that he discovered last night. Ranma pulled back and glanced at her evening sweater. He reached for the hem of it and ran his hand underneath. She jolted when his cold fingers grazed her taut stomach.

"Should we be doing this?...I mean, what if someone comes home?" Ranma said.

Akane sighed as he caressed her side. She knew that he was right. But at the same time, the sensations were so addicting, she didn't want to stop just yet. Besides, it wasn't often that they had the whole house to themselves, so after this opportunity, they may never again get any privacy.

"Okay...just five more minutes," she said.

She pulled him back into a kiss. This time, Ranma let her tongue dominate. His hands continued to roam her body, traveling north. He didn't waste time and went straight for her bra. His hand reached a cup and wedged underneath.

Akane gasped when he found her swollen nipple and gently squeezed. He rolled it between the pads of his fingers and occasionally stopped to caress it with his thumb. Akane's tongue became lazy in the kiss, and Ranma gained the dominance. He slid his other hand under the hem of her sweater and let it trace the small of her back. Akane jumped at the tingling sensation.

The more the pleasure increased, the more she desired. She pulled back from the kiss.

"Use your mouth..." she managed between gasps.

Ranma looked down at this hand, then looked around. "Here...?"

Akane looked back at the house. He was right. There was no telling when someone would return. And the last thing they needed was a witness, which would lead to a rushed wedding.

"The dojo." She didn't know why they hadn't thought of it at first. She hopped up and pulled him to his feet. They took off toward the dojo down the wooden walk way. When they arrived, Akane locked the door behind them. They were immediately back at it, locked in a kiss and trying to get Akane's sweater off at the same time. She stepped back to pull it over her head. Ranma's lips pursued hers again as he pressed her to the wall. His fingers found her bra hooks and began to tug at them. With little effort, the bra slid off Akane's shoulder and hit the floor. Ranma pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. When he reached her chest, he suckled each time his lips met a new spot. Akane gasped and pulled his head closer when he came to her nipple.

"Ah, yes." Her stomach melted in a warm sensation. To keep occupied, Ranma's hands traced along her form, learning every inch of her body. The tickling feeling enhanced the pleasure. She caressed the back of his neck and occasionally tugged at his pigtail when he swirled his tongue over her hardened nub.

When she realized their position, she didn't find it fair that she was shirtless and he was not. She reached down for the hem of his red Chinese shirt and pulled at it. He was forced to stop his ministrations and pull back, to allow her to tug the shirt up. When it rested on his shoulders, Ranma pulled it the rest of the way off.

Akane glanced down at his defined body and rested a hand on his chest. She couldn't believe she had failed to notice how well-bulit he was. With him standing in front of her, she realized how different they really were. His shoulders were broad and sculpted, leading down to his hardened biceps. His pectorals were stiff but soft and his abs were well-toned and tensed. It was breath-taking. She felt as if she was seeing him in a different light.

Of course he had always been a handsome face, but that's all she had really noticed before. Even when she had seen him naked when they first met, how well his body was made up was the LAST thing on her mind.

But what she discovered next REALLY intrigued her. The familiar tent in his pants brought her back to their last encounter. She reached for his drawstring and looked him in the eye. "Can I...?"

Ranma swallowed and looked down. After a second, he nodded.

She pulled the string a few times until the knot fell undone. Ranma's stomach tensed even more when her hand brushed against it to reach for the waistband of his pants. She let out a small exhale before wedging her hand between the material of his pants and the material of his boxers.

Ranma's entire body stiffened from what he could only describe as uneasiness and anticipation. When Akane finally found his hardenened member, he his closed his eyes and shuddered. Even through the thin cotton of his boxers, the feeling was overwhelming.

Akane studied the rigid form, using her hand to trace over the head and down the shaft. Ranma trembled. After finding she had learned enough, she began stroking it in an inexperienced pattern.

"Akane...," Ranma groaned.

She pulled her hand back and reached for his waistband. With one swift pull, his pants hit the floor. Not actually sure if she wanted wanted to go through with it or not, she waited for Ranma's consent.

At first, he wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Only when he followed Akane's gaze down to his boxer shorts, did he realize the unasked question. He blushed and looked back up at her.

"Um...Akane," he said looking down at his feet. "Maybe we shouldn't...y'know...get too..."

Akane stepped back. "Oh...Yeah...you're right." She giggled, nervously.

"I'm just sayin'...," Ranma continued. "Cuz i don't want us to...get carried away or nothin'." He laughed.

"Yeah...I know what you're saying."

They both laughed nervously again. Ranma pulled his pants up and redid his drawstring. Akane reached for her bra and sweater. An awkward silence filled the dojo and both of them looked away. Right when they had finally made eye contact for the first time in several minutes, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Akane!...Ranma!"

Akane glanced at the dojo door. "It's Kasumi..." She turned back to her fiance. "We should get going."

Ranma nodded.

They started down the walkway toward the house. Akane hummed, contently. Ranma watched her in curiosity. After a few seconds he blushed and looked down at the wooden floor.

"Um...Akane...,"he said.

"Hm?" she asked not even turning to look at him.

Ranma took a deep breath. "...I...love you."

Akane stopped in her tracks. She looked back at him. "What?"

He tried his hardest to avoid looking at her. "...N-Nevermind...Let's just hurry up." He took off.

Akane stood there and watched him as he greeted Kasumi at the door and entered the house.

She was confused for a moment. And than she smiled to herself.

She said good evening to her older sister and sat down on the deck. She looked up at the sky and admired the constant changing clouds in the sky. Somehow, they seemed to eccentuate the beauty of the evening. After much thinking, Akane happened to glance back toward the living room.

Ranma was sitting at the table focused on a manga he had picked up. As if by sense, he looked up and met Akane's gaze. He quickly looked away, blushing, pretending to not have noticed.

Akane giggled inwardly. She glanced back at the beautiful clouds. "...I love you, too, Dummy."

...

A/N: Finished at last! I received many reviews saying I should have made this a multi-chaptered story. I apologize and I'll take that advice for future fics. But in the meantime, thanks to all for reading and reviewing.:D


End file.
